FourSome Body Else?
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: FAKING IT has never been Karma's issue but FACING IT just might be the death of her High School existence, friendship and dating life all together. Find out in FourSome Body Else?
1. Chapter 1

**FAKING IT- "FourSome Body Else?"**

**SUMMARY:**

**FAKING IT has never been Karma's issue but FACING IT just might be the death of her High School existence.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**WOODSHOP:**

"So she hasn't called?" Amy replied sitting against a table.

"I know she hasn't called or spoke." Liam replied sitting beside her.

"I'm worried." Amy said concerned.

"Me too." Liam replied.

"I mean it's not like her, she was all for you know and"

"And I totally messed it up; you must know that I'm sorry."

"And you must know that I'm sorry, I don't know what exactly went wrong."

"Maybe it was just a little premature of me."

"No, I wouldn't say that was it, you weren't premature in anything." She replied.

"So it wasn't awkward?"

"No, it was good." She replied looking at Liam, who looked at her.

"Yea, surprisingly, you as well." Liam added. Immediately they began to make out on the table behind them.

"NO!" Karma called out, waking up in her bedroom. She looked over at her trench coat that lay folded neatly on her desk chair. Clearly, the threesome has truly bothered her in so many ways. How could Amy just mess up her chances to be with Liam like that? Losing the V card was supposed to be intimate between her and Liam, not her Liam and Amy?

**HIGHSCHOOL**:

"Hey." Another Jock called out as Amy walked dressed in all black and black sunglasses down the corridor.

"Hey?" she replied confused, suddenly Shane made his way over and walked with her.

"So the word is you're officially…"

"Officially, in trouble."

"What'd you mean?"

"Look, this is what happened. I came I conquered, He kissed, she ran away."

"What?" Shane said confused.

"We were standing there, her in her negligée and me in my sexy bra and panties…"

"Wait a minute, you dressed the part?"

"I guess so, we kissed, and she said Wow."

"So she is in love with you?"

"No because soon after he kissed me"

"Wait? What?"

"Liam kissed me."

"Why?"

"Um…threesome, I'm assuming."

"Oh yea, I forgot. Well…did you like it?"

"That's not the point, the point is that she said she couldn't do this and ran out."

"Oh…so what did you and Liam do… afterwards?"

"Well…"

**Next time on FAKING IT- FourSome Body Else….Chapter Two**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAKING IT- "FourSome Body Else?"**

**SUMMARY:**

**FAKING IT has never been Karma's issue but FACING IT just might be the death of her High School existence.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"When I say, you make my life so much better with all this tea and shade." Shane responded. "I mean it completely."

"It's not funny. I'm more confused than ever before." Amy added.

"Which is the common theme of all high school in general and you my friend will never be above it, so it time for you to embrace it."

"Embrace that I'm in love with Karma."

"Yes. It isn't that big of a deal. Tell Karma the truth and tell Liam the truth and deal with the consequences because all of this is just too much to handle in high school. It's about communication and here is your chance." Shane added looking over Karma standing with a couple of people. Amy took a deep breath and headed towards Karma, arriving to a one armed hug from Karma.

"So yes, we would love to do an interview for the school newspaper, anything to show support for those who have supported us from day one." Karma responded.

"An interview?" Amy said confused. "Ok…I guess." She added. "Well, hunny, I hate to bother you but can we talk?"

"Sure." Karma added grabbing her hand as they walked away. As soon as they were far enough, Amy sat on a nearby bench while Karma struggled to do the same.

"How are you?" Amy sincerely gestured.

"I'm fine." Karma responded nonchalant.

"Then why haven't you returned my calls?"

"For the same reason" she smiled through her teeth. "I haven't returned Shane's either."

"Either" Amy corrected.

"Whatever" Karma snapped back.

"Karma, we didn't do anything, nothing happened. We kissed and then he kissed me"

"Yes. He kissed you."

"What a minute, you're angry because he kissed me?"

"Amy, you come all in with your skimpy looking outfit, you kiss me…"she paused with reflection, "you kiss me and so who was he supposed to choose? What happened to, I thought it looked natural?"

"So you're angry because I wore an outfit that by all rights wasn't any better than yours, but it's your reasoning for why he kissed me?"

"Yes."

"So you are jealous?"

"It looked like I had a right to be" she retorted, Amy then shook her head in disbelief.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Karma. This whole situation, that somehow the lines would get blurred in this whole thing. Not to mention the fact that you suggested the threesome, you suggested we do this and then when time came you walked away. I however, didn't. I stood there, I went along. I kissed you; in fact, I have went along for you, trusted you, been there for you, the keyword being YOU! Because I love you! But maybe that's just not enough… I think we should break up."

"Fine"

"For real." Amy responded walking away even more frustrated as Karma stood astonished.

**LIAM'S CAR:**

Liam sat in his car in front of Hester's hiding, Shane then came and opened the door and got in on the passenger side.

"You know sitting in a car that spells bad guy doesn't really help the whole bruiting and hiding, Edward Cullen.

"I'm not hiding. I'm thinking…I screwed up."

"No, you didn't because you didn't do anything."

"And how?"

"Amy." He responded.

"Amy?" Liam replied pausing, Shane looked at him for a minute.

"Wait a minute? What did you and Amy do exactly?" Suddenly Amy appeared at the car and opened the passenger side door.

"Shane, I need to speak with Liam…Alone." She demanded Shane quickly got out.

"I guess I will see you all…later?" he added confused, as Amy got in.

"So…" Liam said nervously.

"We broke up and she wants you, she chose you and you can have her. So go back, do that cute doe eyed thing and get her back." Amy confidently demanded. Liam suddenly pulled Amy into a passionate kiss.

**Next time on FAKING IT- FourSome Body Else….Chapter Three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAKING IT- "FourSome Body Else?"**

**SUMMARY:**

**FAKING IT has never been Karma's issue but FACING IT just might be the death of her High School existence.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" she quickly replied, as he kissed her again. "Stop." She added holding him in arm length. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I don't know.." he responded. "I'm confused." He said leaning back into his chair.

"No, you're not confused, Karma is in love with you and she wants you, so go to her." Amy added.

"Ok." Liam replied. "If that's what you want." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean, if that's what I want?" she replied annoyed.

"Amy…I think, I have feelings"

"Noooo this can't be happening." She cut him off. "That's not how this works…I mean, you see me barely naked, then kiss me and now your"

"So tell me, you did not feel anything?" he asked looking at her closely.

"No…I didn't, only for Karma, not…"Liam began to kiss against Amy's neck. "I don't," she moaned as he nibbled at her ear, "I can't…" Liam kissed Amy; suddenly she fell out of the passenger door through her own maneuvering.

"Go to Karma…she's all yours!" She said getting up quickly and running away.

**HALL:**

Karma slammed her locker door in the girl's gym room, hard. As the door flew back, she grunted in frustration and tried to shut it again. A voice spoke:

"What did the door ever do to you?"

"Look, I really don't need this right now?"

"Need what?" Lauren replied.

"You know, where you spend your days looking for a problem between me and Amy?"

"For your information, my itinerary doesn't always focus on you. It's purely me, as in, what is beneficial to me. High school is a power game and you two are a constant thorn in my utopia of power." Lauren replied. "If that gives you any understanding."

"So how long did it take you to come up with that monologue?" Karma replied as Lauren looked at her intrigued.

"As long as it took to see that you and that Karmy Army are coming to an end."

"What end may I presume?" Karma replied turning to face a tissue in Lauren's hands, as Karma conceded and took the tissue, Lauren added.

"No comment." She replied leaving. As bell rung, Karma shut door finally, grabbing her bag and beginning to head towards her next class. As she came out of the door, her cellphone went off, she looked at it concerned.

LIAM

"Hello?" she answered.

**LUNCHROOM:**

Amy lay with her forehead on the lunch table, as Shane sat down beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Then you'd been a millionaire." She replied.

"Amy, did you follow the advice?"

"What advice? You mean telling both how I feel? Yes, I did and it's only become more complicated."

"What happened?"

"So Karma is mad at me because she thinks I tried to seduce Liam, willingly. Which lead to a fight where I said I loved her and we decided to break up?"

"What?" he said seriously concerned.

"So I left her to go tell Liam"

"And?"

"He thinks he's in love with me." She cried hitting her head back down on the table, as people begin to stare; Shane lifted her up real quickly.

"Stop that." He responded. "You look like a Meg Ryan movie."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for one thing, present all the facts please?"

"What?"

"What happened that night?"

"Well everything I said."

"And?" Shane replied as Amy flashback.

"She ran and immediately I ran after her, to my dismay, flashing everyone in the lobby. So upon realizing that, I quickly ran back to the room. When I came in, there he stood, looking lost and confused. I apologized and he didn't say anything, so I came over and told him, it wasn't his fault. He kissed me."

"What?" Shane said with a grin.

"Yea, he kissed me, like really kissed me."

"So?"

"So I slapped him."

"What?" he replied confused?

"Apparently, my reactions haven't gotten any better."

"Reactions any better?"

"He kissed me again and I unlocked the door and fell out his car." She said as Shane began to laugh.

"You give me LIFE!" he responded.

"This is not funny, Shane. I told him to go to her, I told him she loved him and to go to her because we were breaking up…I don't want to break up." She said looking at him.

"Amy, oh my gosh, you're…in high school."

**Next time on FAKING IT- FourSome Body Else….Chapter Four, the final chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAKING IT- "FourSome Body Else?"**

**SUMMARY:**

**FAKING IT has never been Karma's issue but FACING IT just might be the death of her High School existence.**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"Here's the deal, I don't pull punches, I won't twist your words around, but I can smell bull sh$t a mile away. My readers expect the truth." Taping her phone. "So why is everyone's favorite couple calling it quits?"

"First of all, this split is completely amicable. We just have very different visions for our future." Karma responded.

"How so?"

"I see myself at a State university and Amy sees herself at a small liberal arts school." Karma implied. "Some place intimate?" she added.

"Actually Vashti, I just changed my mind, I do want some place bigger. The more people the better." Amy added as Karma gave a nervous laugh.

"No you don't." Karma politely responded. "You hate people"

"Who hates people? I don't, that's who." Amy joked.

"Last week you said, you'd rather be devoured by termites then go to a State's school."

"Sometimes we push things away that we really want."

"Then there's hope for you too?" Vashti inquired, as Karma shook her head and Amy, yes. "You're clearly not on the same page. I can't help wondering if you're covering up the real reason for the split?"

"Whatt? What do you mean?" Karma replied nervously.

"I understand there was a threesome with Liam Booker?" Vashti continued as Karma looked at Amy. Suddenly the bell rung.

"That's not the case." Amy quickly muttered.

"Or maybe it is." Karma replied grabbing her stuff and leaving.

""Well, it's looks like we will have to continue this interview another time. Perhaps after you figure out things?" Vashti added leaving passing Lauren who stood at the door smiling.

**LATER IN THE DAY…**

Shane stood waiting for Liam in the hall, as he came out the door. He noticed everyone looking at him weird. The ladies all snickered in shame and the Fellas grinned proudly.

"Um, we have a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Karma and Amy?" he replied, as they headed out the door of the school immediately stopping.

"HOW MANY HEARTS ARE YOU GONNA BREAK LIAM BOOKER?" Lauren called out on a megaphone.

"YEA!" A crew of girls replied with snaps.

"What? This can't be happening?" Liam muttered he looked at his phone: ME MEET IN THE SHOP ROOM. Liam suddenly left running in the other direction.

"That's right, Liam, run." Lauren responded getting off his car with a grin on her face, as Shane came over.

"Liam, didn't do anything wrong?"

"Oh…I couldn't care less about Liam Booker." Lauren replied with a skimming grin. "This is my house of cards and it's falling down quickly and hard. Soon, you're little project will be eliminated and I'll be back in the forefront."

"An I'll get you my pretty too." Shane added in a wicked witch voice.

**METAL SHOP:**

"Liam?" Karma replied.

"Why are you doing this? We didn't even do anything?" Liam demanded as Karma stood defenseless?"

"Look Liam?"

"Is this because I kissed Amy at the threesome?" Liam inquired, as Karma just stood in silence. "You seem to seriously be forgetting a lot Karma. I didn't want to push anything on you and I force myself to walk away, you asked for the threesome and you an Amy came to me. Then you left…Now I'm seen as a heart breaker, as the bad guy."

"Liam…" Karma said with tears in her eyes.

"You know what, you at least did me one good favor, you made me see which one of you I truly liked." He responded.

"What?" Karma responded. "What do you mean, truly liked?"

"Look, the threesome debacle, the bad guy isn't why I'm upset. Amy told me you'd broke up, she told me that you chose me and for me to come to you."

"She did?" Karma said confused.

"Yea, she said that, but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Karma added as Liam walked away. "Why can't you?" Karma demanded as Liam came over to her.

"Because I may have feelings for" Karma immediately came over and slapped him. Liam holding his face looked at Karma who suddenly realized what had happened, she then ran out the classroom. Everyone's attention focused on her running through the halls, as Liam came out behind her, his eyes locked onto Amy who stood near Shane, she shook her head no and ran after Karma.

**Thanks for reading my fan fiction, please leave reviews and favorite me as an Author for continued stories as it relates to the characters of Faking It. Here's hoping tonight's episode is a real humdinger.**

**~Heatmizzer**


End file.
